Save Me From Myself
by ChristinaH123
Summary: For Castiel Novak, school has always been a challenge. Not because he gets bad grades or is bad at school, but because he is different. Ever since he could remember, Castiel has always stuttered. No amount of speech therapists could help him. But when local bad boy Dean Winchester comes around, everything seems to change in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel walked into class with his head down and his eyes averted to the ground. He kept his sketch book close to his chest and slipped into an empty seat in the far back of the classroom. They had an old substitute teacher today who wouldn't care what anyone did, as long as the whole class wasn't disrupted. He put his book on the table and opened to a new page as he started to sketch a new drawing. A few moments later, he heard a thump as someone sat next to him. Dean plopped down into the only chair left, which happened to be near Castiel Novak, and sighed. He knew who he was sitting next to because his group of friends always laughed at him for his stutter. Honestly, Dean felt bad about the kid. He just couldn't do anything about it because he had a reputation to keep.

"Man. This class is bogus!" Dean stated as he put his feet on top of the desk. Castiel looked over at the boy next to him. He had seen him in the halls and with his brothers, but they had never talked. Castiel was content to keep it that way. If he hung out with people like Michael, he must be horrible or just plain desperate. The boy was a sight though. Castiel had to tear his eye away to keep from staring. He mumbled in greeting, not wanting to talk. Dean smirked and looked over at the boy next to him, completely disregarding the teacher. "So. Your Michaels brother?" Dean looked Castiel up and down before he, subconsciously, licked his lips. He was much better looking up close. No one in the school knew that he was gay, but he didn't really hide it. It was most likely because they were too afraid to ask or comment about it.

Castiel nodded quickly, looking to meet Dean's eyes. He looked away as soon as he glanced over though. Deans eyes were deep green. Castiel wanted to look back but he couldn't. Not without getting mocked about his non-existent crush. Okay maybe it was a little existent. Dean chuckled lightly. "Come on kid. Cat got your tongue or something? I don't bite." Dean leaned over closer to Castiels ear. "Unless you want me too." Laughing slightly, Dean pulled back away and focused his eyes on his phone, where he was texting Michael about meeting up later. Castiel's eyes widened. He looked over at Dean, his eyes a little crazy. "D-D-Don't l-like tal-l-lking..." Castiel said as fast as possible. Now Dean knew and he could laugh all he wanted. Castiel knew he would. Michael probably told him all this shit about Castiel so Dean could mock him.

Dean suddenly felt very protective of Castiel. Dean could barely imagine what the kids at school treat him like. He kicked his feet off the desk and looked straight into Cas' eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of me. You do know that right?" Dean hoped that, within time, he could befriend Cas and protect him. Cas backed up a little. He didn't know this side of Dean. He wanted to ask, why? Why shouldn't I be afraid of someone who talks to my brother? But Castiel couldn't make a sound. Dean had gone from terrifying badass to terrifying hero in a matter of seconds. Dean frowned knowing that he was only scaring Castiel more and more. Looking up at the bell, he noticed it was almost time to leave the class. Honestly, he didn't want to leave the class. He wanted to spend more time with Cas. "I'm spending the night at your house tonight. See ya then." Just as the bell rang, Dean was up and out of his seat. Cas watched Dean go, mouth hanging open. Dean was joking right? This was a prank to beat him up? Castiel couldn't make himself believe that. Dean had looked so sincere. Castiel decided to just wait and see. He trudged to last period, his mind overblown with thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean skipped his last period and watched Cas walk to his own, making sure no one messed with him. If anyone did, he would be sure to intervene right away. That's why, during his entire last period, Dean stayed right outside of his last class just out of sight. The last bell rang and Dean seen Castiel walk out of the classroom with a few guys trailing right behind him. Castiel, who had heard the people behind him talking shit through the whole period, just wanted to leave the classroom and get away from them.. When the bell finally rang, he heard "Hey Faggot!" and turned around to see the guys trailing him. He headed into the crowd of kids and hid against a locker, closing closed his eyes tightly while he waited for them to pass. A few moments later, he opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Deans back facing him. Dean, hearing the yelling and seeing a few guys corner Cas, quickly jumped into action and stood in front of Cas.

"If you were smart, you would turn around and walk the other way." After a few moments of intense staring, the guys quickly ran away. Dean turned around and looked at Cas. "Are you alright?" Cas opened his mouth and then shut it several times, not knowing what to say. Was Dean protecting him? He tried to breathe and stared at Dean cautiously. "W-What are you d-d-d-doing?" He asked slowly. Castiel had never seen Dean as a kind person. But now, with him standing there protecting him, Dean was different. Dean smiled down at Cas and draped his arm across his shoulders. "No one deserves to be bullied for something they can't help. Come on Cas. Let's get you home." Dean walked Cas to his locker as all eyes were on them. He knew this would cause a whole bunch of rumors, but he didn't care. As long as Cas was protected, he was fine.

Cas walked stiffly at first. Dean was touching him in a nonviolent way. This was new. Soon, Castiel relaxed and leaned against Dean the slightest bit. As soon as they reached his locker, Castiel shook his head. Ever since his first day here, Castiel knew lockers were a threat. He hadn't even touched his in years. Dean waited patiently for Cas as he leaned against the other lockers. "Do you have a ride home Cas? I am giving your brother a ride as well." Secretly, he had hoped that Cas would accept. Dean was suddenly aware of how he was thinking and smiled. It's safe to say that he has formed a slight crush on Cas, even in such short time. "I-I can-n w-w-w-walk." Castiel stated. He looked at his old locker with disgust. "I d-don't use it-t." He said quietly. Cas turned to face Dean with a sad smile. "T-Thank Y-You..." He said slowly. Dean was the first person to stand up for him in his whole miserable life.

Dean frowned and walked over to Cas. "Come on. I am already driving that way to drop Michael off." Dean draped his arm around Cas' shoulders again and started to lead him to his car where Michael was already waiting with his best friend Uriel. Dean waved at Michael lightly. Castiel's eyes went wide and he pushed away from Dean. When he was free, he took small steps away, looking at Uriel with horrified eyes. Uriel had been abusive since Cas could remember. With him having a stutter, everything was worse. Dean looked at Cas confused. "Cas, are you alright?" Dean put his hand on Cas' arm and looked down at him worried. Why was Cas so afraid after seeing his brother and friend?


End file.
